


[Podfic] Demon Mission

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] ANBU Legacy [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 100k of competence porn, ANBU Legacy - Freeform, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Mission Fic, Namikaze Minato Lives, Nohara Rin Lives, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, though neither Minato or Rin feature heavily in this particular story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic ofDemon Missionby GM, Nezu, Ki, and DK.After a week of waiting, training, and tension, Team Six finally gets their first mission: to investigate the mysterious disappearances in a civilian village.  After Team Six discovers the culprit behind the civilian kidnappings, the day goes just keeps going downhill.





	[Podfic] Demon Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ANBU Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/410139) by GM, Nezu, Ki, and DK.. 



## M4B

 **Total Length:** 9:10:39  
**M4B Link:** <https://archive.org/download/AnbuLegacy/04-DemonMission.m4b>  
**M4B Size:** 391.5M

## MP3s

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Just click the link and it should stream in your browser.

Chapter | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
01\. Into The Breach |  [[link to stream/mp3]](https://archive.org/download/AnbuLegacy/04.%20Demon%20Mission/01.IntoTheBreach.mp3) | 56 MB | 1:25:03  
02\. Teeth In The Dark |  [[link to stream/mp3]](https://ia600106.us.archive.org/0/items/AnbuLegacy/04.%20Demon%20Mission/02.TeethInTheDark.mp3) | 72.1 MB | 1:52:13  
03\. When the Reckoning Arrives |  [[link to stream/mp3]](https://archive.org/download/AnbuLegacy/04.%20Demon%20Mission/03.WhenTheReckoningArrives.mp3) | 101.2 MB | 2:37:46  
04\. Suffering Fools |  [[link to stream/mp3]](https://archive.org/download/AnbuLegacy/04.%20Demon%20Mission/04.SufferingFools.mp3) | 62.0 MB | 1:34:02  
05\. The Way Home |  [[link to stream/mp3]](https://archive.org/download/AnbuLegacy/04.%20Demon%20Mission/05.TheWayHome.mp3) | 65.8 MB | 1:41:34


End file.
